Users on mobile devices often desire to access information that exists on a secure network, such as a controlled or a corporate network, within a firewall. The firewall can have an access proxy, such as a gateway, that can provide a user with access to the secure network. Organizations may offer one or more cloud services to users over a network (e.g., the Internet). The cloud services may include computation, software, data access, storage services, contracted services that may or may not be secured through IP restrictions, etc. that physically reside elsewhere (e.g., another computer or the organizations data center) which users can access from company owned computers. For corporate network implementations, when employees bring their own device (‘BYOD’) to access the corporate network, the employee's device is typically prevented from accessing the corporate network.